themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Editorial
Fire Editorial is the seventh song on Beat the Champ. Lyrics Two blinded in Detroit! Something must be done Jaws dropping at ringside In the blood tide When the fireball hits Down Indiana way Make 'em check their guns Real tears when it's over Smell the sulfur When the dark vault splits Lord of the hidden pocket knife Tawdry dreams all come to life Save yourselves Save this town, save everything not nailed down War in Ontario! Dead before the bell Crushed hopes of the young breed All the best bleed All the proud boys break Who will stand before the flood? Who will mop up all the blood? Who alone? Skin, bone, steel, stone Swim or drown Save this town, save everything not nailed down Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"There was a guy in the Upper Midwest named Ed Farhat. But nobody who watched him work knew that that was his name, because he never dropped character in public, not once. He, he played a guy from Lebanon. His mom was, in fact, from Lebanon. He was from Detroit. His character was called the Sheik. And his gimmick was that he didn't care if his opponents died, disfigured, or burned beyond recognition, so long as he walked out and they got carried out. When I was a child, it was terrifying to read about this guy. He didn't want to win; he just wanted to murder his opponents. And the wrestling magazines would write these editorials, you know... 'Someone has to stop the Sheik! Someone's gotta stop him! 'Cause he's gonna blind somebody! He will blind them! We gotta pass a law against this guy!' In point of fact, he owned the Michigan and Indiana territory. He was the boss, right, so he couldn't have been banned, it was his game, right. But when you are twelve, all you know is wow, here's this guy, who is throwing fire at people. That's how -- he goes into the wrestling ring, he knows the rules, and he throws fire at them. This is called 'Fire Editorial'." -- 2015-05-29 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2015-05-26 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2015-05-27 - Urban Lounge - Salt Lake City, UT *2015-05-29 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2015-05-30 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2015-06-01 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2015-06-02 - Great American Music Hall - San Francisco, CA *2015-06-03 - The Mayan - Los Angeles, CA *2015-06-04 - Pappy and Harriet's - Pioneertown, CA *2015-06-08 - Kessler Theater - Dallas, TX *2015-06-09 - Austin City Limits - Moody Theater - Austin, TX *2016-09-18 - Rams Head Live - Baltimore, MD *2016-09-19 - The National - Richmond, VA *2016-09-20 - Jefferson Theater - Charlottesville, VA *2016-09-22 - Buskirk-Chumley Theatre - Bloomington, IN *2016-09-23 - Castle Theatre - Bloomington, IL *2016-09-26 - The Englert Theatre - Iowa City, IA *2016-09-27 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2016-09-28 - Majestic Theater - Madison, WI *2016-09-30 - The Waiting Room - Omaha, NE *2016-10-01 - Madrid Theater - Kansas City, MO *2016-10-02 - The Blue Note - Columbia, MO *2016-10-03 - Codfish Hollow Barnstormers - Maquoketa, IA Category:Beat the Champ songs